The Baaheth Jihadi Tournament
by Chronicleman251
Summary: The United Galactic Federation is holding the annual Baaheth Jihadi Tournament and Dr. Hämsterviel had entered it. The Grand Councilwoman asked Stitch to enter. He accepted and with Lilo and Jumba, they fly to Planet Gorlag. But Hämsterviel has a surprise: Hämsterviel had entered Lilo in the tournament. Can Lilo & Stitch survive and win the tournament? Or will they perish?
1. Soon, I'll Get You

**_Soon, I'll Get You_**

A reptilian-like Patrol Officer, wearing a white bio-hazard suit with a holster for his yellow plasma gun, was leading a group of high-ranking aliens from the United Galactic Federation, into a corridor that was filled with occupied high-tech prison cells. The prisoners were all shouting, yelling, banging their heads against the walls of their containments. In other words, they were trying to scare the UGF members. But the UGF members just ignored them.

'All right, you lot,' the Patrol alien shouted above the noise of the prisoners, 'listen up!'

Immediately, the noise died down.

The Patrol alien stood back while one of the UGF members took over.

'Thank you,' she said with a nod.

She looked at all of the different prisoners in cells and saw Andonites, Triberians, even Sivans.

'As you all know,' she called loudly, 'I am the Grand Councilwoman.'

There was a murmur for a moment before it died down; Most of the prisoners had seen the Grand Councilwoman, but some of the newer prisoners hadn't.

'In a few months, the Galactic Alliance will be holding the annual Fighters' Tournament.' She said as she looked around at them all.

Again, there was a murmur, louder this time; They all knew that if one of them wins the tournament, the winner will get his or her freedom back.

She smiled inwardly, knowing they were more than excited about the tournament.

'Remember,' she said, 'if you enter the tournament and win, you will get your freedom back.'

Then after a moment, she said, 'But if you lose, the penalty is death.'

No murmur this time; only a strained silence. No one wanted to die.

'So who wants to enter?' The Grand Councilwoman said as she looked around once more.

Straight away, all of the prisoners began shouting, waving their hands to attract her attention, not wanting to miss this chance for freedom. The other members of the UGF immediately noticed who was who and typed it in a flat touch-screen notebook. As they did that, the Grand Councilwoman suddenly noticed one alien who was not shouting or waving his arms around, but just standing there in his cell staring at her. She knew that alien; It was a tiny gerbil-like alien with a red cape around his neck being held on by a golden "H" called, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. He had made trouble in the past by getting his evil partner, now turned good, Jumba Jookiba, to make experiments while he financed him, getting his sidekick, the former captain, now reinstated, of the Galactic Alliance to kidnapped a member of the UGF, forcing his old partner, to create another experiment, whom he named, Leroy, then cloning Leroy to make his own army. But he was defeated by an Earth girl named, Lilo Pelekai, a ten-year-old Hawaiian girl, and Stitch, one of Jumba's experiments.

Still looking at her, Dr. Hämsterviel pointed to himself. Getting the hint, the Grand councilwoman nodded. She then turned away and spoke to the other UGF members. After a moment, the members, including the Grand Councilwoman, walked away with the Patrol Officer from the shouting and banging prisoners.

As the UGF members walked away, Dr. Hämsterviel smiled to himself as he walked over to a wall. He said something in his foreign language and part of the wall slid away, revealing a glass vial full of glowing purplish-black liquid.

'This time,' he said in a high-pitched German kind of voice, his red eyes glinting with malice, 'I will have my revenge on that oh so adorable Earth girl and her abomination, 626.'

He chuckled softly and over time, his chuckles turned into full blown laughing. But no one heard him among the other loud prisoners.


	2. Three Months Later

**Three Months Later**

No sound could be heard in the night; the birds cuddled together in their nests, animals on the ground lay in the lairs. The trees were still.

Nearby, a little girl and her best friend, who was an ocean-blue half-koala, half-dog alien, were sleeping peacefully in their dome-shaped bedroom. Nothing was going to disturb them that night.

 _ **Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep.**_

Until now, that is. The little girl groaned, opened her eyes and saw her small round alien laptop, which was on her desk, was flashing its screen. She got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and went to her desk as she mumbled, 'Stitch, wake up. Someone's calling.'

Stitch groaned, got out of bed and went to the desk, grumbling. The girl sat on the chair in front of the desk, clicked on the mouse button and immediately the computer screen came to life, almost blinding them. Once they were not blind, the girl noticed one of icons were bouncing up and down. Clicking on the icon, a window appeared with a live video feed of a pale blue horse-like alien.

It was the Grand Councilwoman, whom the girl and her friend recognised.

'I know it's late, Lilo and Stitch,' said the Grand Councilwoman, 'but there's a situation.'

'It's okay.' Lilo asked, yawning. 'What's the problem, Grand Councilwoman?'

'The United Galactic Federation is holding the annual Baaheth Jihadi Tournament soon.' The Grand Councilwoman replied.

Lilo frowned as she recognised the name of the tournament.

'Isn't that a fighting tournament where the UGF let anyone, including criminals, to enter?' She said, trying to keep her eyes open.

The Grand Councilwoman looked taken aback. Lilo smiled and said, 'I've been researching some history on Planet Turo.'

The Grand Councilwoman smiled and said, 'Yes, that's the one. But now there's a problem. Dr. Hämsterviel had entered his name in the tournament three months ago.'

That woke Lilo and Stitch up.

'What?!' They shouted at the same time.

'Are you crazy? You can't let him enter!' Lilo exclaimed.

The Grand Councilwoman arched an eyebrow ridge, slightly amused. Realising what she had just said, Lilo apologised, 'I'm sorry, Grand Councilwoman. But seriously, you can't let him compete.'

'I'm sorry, Lilo, but once a name is entered in the tournament's system,' the Grand Councilwoman said, 'it can't be taken out until it's over.'

'Stitch will enter.' Lilo said as she looked at her best friend. 'Right, Stitch?'

'Ih!' He said as he nodded. 'Meega enter tournament.'

The Grand Councilwoman smiled again and said, 'I was hoping you would say that. Thank you.'

Lilo and Stitch nodded, smiling.

'Let me get Jumba online so he knows what's happening.' She said as she clicked on a tiny icon that had a picture of her adopted alien uncle.

They waited until another live video feed appeared on the screen, this one of a large, purple alien with four tiny eyes. Jumba noticed the Grand Councilwoman was online and said in a Russian kind of voice, 'Nice to be seeing you, Grand Councilwoman.'

'It's nice to see you too, Jumba.' The Grand Councilwoman said.

'What is being the problem?' He asked sleepily.

The Grand Councilwoman told him what she had told Lilo and Stitch. Once she had finished, she added, 'There'll be a festival before the official opening of the tournament.'

'Cool,' Lilo said, getting excited, 'I wanna come.'

Then she said, 'But I'll have to ask my sister first.'

Just then, the lift to their room went down and came back up, revealing a tall slim woman wearing a nightgown, her hair a mess; it was Lilo's big sister, Nani.

'Why are you two up at 5 o'clock in the morning?' She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Lilo turned around as she heard her sister, smiled and said, 'Hey, Nani. I was just talking about you.'

'To whom?' Nani said as she came to the desk, seeing two aliens on the computer screen.

'To The Grand Councilwoman and Jumba.' Lilo said as Nani bent lower so she was in the video feed.

'Hello, Ms. Pelekai. How are you?' The Grand Councilwoman said courteously.

'Sleepy,' Nani replied as she yawned.

Then she said, 'What's happening?'

The Grand Councilwoman told her about the tournament, about Hämsterviel being in the tournament and how there will be a festival before the tournament.

'I guess you want to go, huh?' Nani said as she looked at her little sister, who was smiling up at her.

'Can I?' Lilo said, hope in her eyes.

After a moment of thought, Nani said, 'Sure, why not?'

'Yay! Thanks, Nani!' Lilo said as she hugged her sister.

Nani smiled as she hugged back, then she looked at Jumba.

'But Jumba, I want you to look after her, okay?' she said meaningfully, remembering all the times Jumba had looked after Lilo and Stitch.

'Of course.' Jumba said seriously. 'I will be looking after her as if she is being my own daughter.'

Nani nodded. The Grand Councilwoman smiled and said, 'Then I'll see you three soon. I'll send the co-ordinates to your computer, Jumba.'

Everyone nodded and with that, the two video feeds disappeared from the computer screen. Knowing Lilo and Stitch would be too excited to go back to sleep, Nani said as she stood up straight, 'So, who wants breakfast?'

'We do!' Lilo and Stitch exclaimed.

And together they went down the lift to the kitchen.

An hour later, Lilo and Stitch strapped themselves in Jumba's huge red spaceship. It hovered above the trees that shield it from prying eyes as Jumba tapped some commands. And getting into the driver's seat, he flew the ship into outer space.


End file.
